


Power Pout

by coplins



Series: Twisted Mirror'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, BFFs, Best Friends, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Prequel, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have known each other for three days when Charlie reveals her "biggest" weapon to Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Pout

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Barely proofread. Sorry about that.
> 
> Oh. And Stupid me forgot that most schools begin their year in autumn, not in spring. Rather than fixing that mistake I'm just happily pretending that Luci and Charlie went to college in the spring.

He’d barely got the door opened before Charlie came storming in. “Oh my god! Luci, you turn seventeen in three days! How come you didn’t tell me how old you are? Dude. Did you know we’re born the same year? But I’m born on January the first so that makes you the baby. Technically we could have been siblings if our parents had done the do within like, a month. If we had the same parents that is. I totally thought you were older than me. I went to college when I would have been a senior in highschool if I wasn’t so awesome. But you would only have been a _junior_. That’s like, insane! Don’t think that makes you awesomer than me. I mean, it makes you pretty damn awesome. Seriously. But still.”

Luci watched her pace back and forth in his room, gesturing excitedly as she rambled. “Awesomer,” he stated flatly.

“Yeah. I’m the awesomest,” she chirped and winked at him. “Anyway. So your dad is a general, huh? And your brother flies fighter jets. That’s like super cool! You know how hard it is to become a fighter jet pilot? You got to be really smart and disciplined and have reactions like a tiger. Not that I know whether tigers would actually have fast enough reactions to fly fighter jets. Heh. How come you didn’t join the military? According to my findings your family have had like, a general in every generation. And _everybody_ has been in the military.”

Luci groaned and went to his bed, flopping down on it and throwing an arm over his eyes like he could shut the world out by doing so. “How do you even know all of this?” he whined.

“Dude. I’m a hacker. That’s what I do. I got curious, okay?” She flopped down beside him on the bed laying half atop of him, resting her chin on an arm over his chest and peering up curiously at him. 

“I’ve been disowned for refusing to go down that road,” he confessed. 

“You’re joking?”

“Yes, of course. It’s clearly hysterical,” he answered dryly and removed his arm from his eyes to give her a disdainful look.

“Man, that’s rough. I’m sorry.” Charlie’s concerned look seemed genuine so he relented.

“It was a matter of time anyway. My clock started ticking first day at school when I refused to swear fealty to the flag. Dad was not overjoyed as you might guess.”

Charlie chuckled. “Dude. You did that?”

“Yes. I have never sworn fealty to the flag in class,” he answered with a smirk. 

“But why? Do you, like, hate America?”

Luci scoffed at the notion. “Of course not. I’m as proud of the idea of America as anyone. It’s mindless, forced obedience without question that I’m opposed to. Maybe the mistake they made was that they gave me detention for asking _why_ I had to swear fealty. They gave some bullshit answer about getting to live in the land of the free, I pointed out that if it was land of the free I should be allowed to choose whether I wanted to swear fealty or not and that got me detention.” 

Charlie laughed in delight. “You said that at the age of what? Six? Seven?” Luci hummed a confirmative and sets off Charlie laughing again. “Is that why you didn’t want to join the military? Cuz you don’t like to take orders?”

He scoffed again and gave her an impatient look that said she was being simpleminded. “It’s not about taking orders. I can take orders if I agree with them. I just don’t want to become some glorified contract killer. That’s what soldiers are. Murderers sanctioned by the government. I don’t know if I could kill someone or not. I probably could. But if I’m going to become a murderer some day it’s going to be on my own behalf. Because they have wronged me or someone I care for. Or solely to protect myself. It has to be _my_ decision. It’s my soul, my conscious, in the fucking balance. No desk jockey is going to sit in a snug office and decide I have to butcher an entire village on the other side of the earth or throw me in jail for refusing.”

“Wow. You’re really passionate about this, aren’t you. Bet that didn’t go over well.”

“Dad was thrilled to be called a glorified murderer, I assure you,” he said sarcastically and smirked. ‘ _You’re no son of mine,_ ’ echoed painfully in his brain.

“And your mum’s dead. What about your brother?”

That was even more painful to think about. “Mikey got an ultimatum from father. If I don’t change my ways I’m not welcome in the family. If Mikey defies that decree he’ll be disowned too. He chose to be the good obedient son.” He wondered why he answered her at all. What it was about the spritely little redhead that had him telling her his most personal stuff only three days into their acquaintance?

“So you’re alone?”

He reluctantly nodded.

“I’m alone too. My parents died in a car crash when I was one. I’ve been through like a tons of foster homes. Nobody kept me.”

“ _Why_?” Luci screwed up his face in confusion. People liked Charlie. She was always talking to people, always smiling. They always smiled at her, hugged her, laughed with her. He’d seen it. So why wouldn’t any household want her? That was just absurd.

“I get into trouble. I do things I shouldn’t. I’m too curious. Have low impulse control. I don’t know. I always liked them. Well, most of them anyway. But coming home in a cop car too many times, or getting calls from the principle, or being caught smoking weed. People don’t like to deal with that. Plus, getting caught making out with other girls is apparently a big no-no. I never really get in big trouble, more a slap on the hand kinda. I have a ‘power pout’ and I’m not afraid to use it so I never got expelled or arrested or whatever. But I’ve heard the speech; ‘Charlene. We love you, but we are not equipped to handle what you’re going through, so you have to move to a place that can give you the help you need’, like a thousand times. I’m not well adjusted. That’s what they tell me.”

Luci chuckled. On impulse he stroked some hair out of her face. Then he smirked. “Maybe they couldn’t handle perfection.”

Charlie giggled. “Can you?”

“I have to,” he said, his smirk growing cocky, “I own a mirror, don’t I?” he joked.

Charlie burst out laughing and he found himself laughing along with her. “Oh my god, Luci. Humility is _not_ one of your virtues.”

“What? I state the truth as I see it,” he grinned. Then he frowned. “What’s a ‘power pout’?”

Charlie makes her eyes go round and sad, bends down her chin and pouts while looking up at him beggingly. Like the cross of a starving wet kitten and a kicked puppy. He instantly wanted to hug her close and tell her everything was going to be alright. Protect her from the world. He didn’t hug her. Instead he said “Ah. I see what you mean.” Charlie beamed at him and wiggled her eyebrows conspiratorially. It was a weapon he’d end up falling for many times in the future. Not that he knew that then.

* * *

“I’ve got tickets for comic con! You and me are gonna go!”

“No.”

“Yeah we totally are! I’ve planned out our costumes already!”

“Woah, woah. Say that again?”

“We’re gonna cosplay.”

“No. Nope. Not a chance! C, I’m not going to dress up like… like… what?”

“Draco Malfoy. I’m gonna be Hermione.”

“No way. It’s not happening. Nu-uh.”

Charlie’s eyes went round and sad, her posture drooped and her chin dropped. Her lower lip pouted and trembled a little...

They went to comic con as Draco and Hermione. They were in costume most of the trip. Luci had a blast. Plus he hooked up with Deadpool one evening and that in itself was worthy of putting on his resume he thought. He had no defense against Charlie’s “power pout” but most of the time, that was a good thing…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments is what sustains a writer's life force. ^^'


End file.
